Dexter's Supreme
by Balin Lord of Moria
Summary: Seven Star Wars characters give their praise to Dex's Diner and what they like about it so much. Three are Jedi, two are EU characters, and two are seen in the diner's background in "Attack of the Clones." In honor of my favorite domestic locale in Star Wars.
1. Obi-Wan Kenobi

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in Star Wars, George Lucas, Disney, and the EU writers own it.

* * *

**Dexter's Supreme**

**DEX'S DINER HITS THE TOP OF THE FOOD CHARTS AGAIN!**

**COME TO DEX'S FOR JUICY CONVERSATON AND A HOT CUP OF ARDEES!**

**THE BEST EATS IN THE COCO TOWN STREETS!**

"_Dex's Diner is the most homely locale I have ever encountered on Coruscant, if not in the entire galaxy. Dex and I have been old friends ever since we met a few years before I was knighted, and I came to try out his diner ever since the unidentifiable 'vercupti of sgazza boleruueé' appeared on the menu of the Jedi Temple Main House one day. Dex is good-hearted, and an excellent informant for Jedi such as myself who need a little important information once in a while. He can be gruff and brusque sometimes, but that's just part of his personality, and he doesn't act that way to hurt or offend people. He serves excellent ardees, or Jawa juice, as it's also called, and his simplistic sliders and nerfburgers, as well as most of the other food and drink he serves, are some of the best in the galaxy. People claim that if you want a _good_ cup of ardees, try the fast food chain, 'Biscuit Baron,' but I, for one, will take the warm hospitality and freshly-cooked food of Dex's over the pre-prepared 'food' of Biscuit Baron any day."_ – Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi


	2. Honko

"_Don't bother trying any of the other restaurants on Coruscant, especially if you happen to live near or in Coco Town District, where you can find Dex's Diner standing, small but proud, ready to serve any hard-working men and women, humans and aliens, like my own kind, the Rodians, and sometimes even some of the lazier bums to be found throughout Galactic City. Dexter Jettster is a great guy, always ready to serve up a good slider or burger, although I myself usually prefer to eat Gorg eggs, anything with sea cabbage in it, and Iego angel food cake. Check out his fruit juices, too. He makes great muja fruit juice, as well as muja fruit-filled donuts, and although I've never been to Naboo, I can tell you that Dexter serves the best Opee sea killer fillet you've ever tasted. The diner is also a nice, cozy place for respectable people to relax together in secure comfort and just enjoy the day. My Rodian friend Sidewa and I get a real kick out of coming here each day we can. So take my advice; never waste hard-earned credits on expensive restaurants like the Zothique or crappy fast food joints like Biscuit Baron. Come to Dex's Diner, and enjoy yourself!"_ – Honko, regular patron at Dex's Diner


	3. Khaleen Hentz

"_Dex is a great pal of mine, and we get along splendidly when I visit his restaurant. Of course, it's usually when the man I love, Quinlan Vos, has to go to Dex for information on his ridiculous quest to find this mysterious guy called a Sith Lord, but it's great to see Dex and his diner, nevertheless. The inside and outside décor of the place is just gorgeous; it looks so much more classical and elegant than all those trashy joints down in the Coruscant underlevels where I usually have to do my work, although there's one detail to the diner I like that is similar even to the only beautiful detail on all of Nar Shaddaa, its neon sign on one of the front windows which displays the diner's logo. I just happen to like a pretty red-and-blue neon sign because I also happen to like light-emitting diodes wherever I go. Perhaps what I like even more about Dex's Diner, though, is Dex's compassion. He doesn't look down on lowlifes like me, like some of the other, more 'elite' people on Coruscant (and throughout the galaxy) often do. I know that because he gladly took in his human waitress, Hermione Bagwa, under his wing after discovering her being forced to work hard and dirty for a living in the underlevels. She's very grateful to him for it, and she enjoys competing with the droid waitress, FLO, for the attention of the diner's patrons. Wouldn't you, if you're a woman? So, to sum up, Dex has got great food and drink, too, and I sometimes like to snitch from other customers' plates, just to tease Dex, but what really makes this diner worthwhile is the kindness of Dex and his generosity to underdogs like Hermione and me. If people look down on you at other restaurants, I guarantee you won't regret trying out Dex's place."_ – Khaleen Hentz, girlfriend of Jedi Master Quinlan Vos


	4. Seboca

"_Do yourselves a favor, anyone who reads this. Come down to Dex's Diner and try out their outstanding sliders! They are the real 'meat' of the menu there, and only vegetarians and people who just don't like nerf beef could turn them down so easily. Heaven knows, I've tried them all: the famous Coruscant slider, the Socorro slider, the Zeltros slider, the Vorzyd slider, the khomm slider, the Giju slider, the Talus and Tralus slider, the Sulfurous Moon slider, the Manaan slider, the Agamar slider, the Lao-mon slider, and even the Raxus slider, all with helpings of hubba chips or protato wedges. And all of them are mighty tasty, I can tell you, well, all except the Sulfurous Moon slider. Ugh! Whatever you do, don't try that one! It's disgusting, and some customers, myself included, are clamoring to have it removed from the menu, and I hope we succeed. But the diner is well worth visiting, just for the sliders and protatos alone. Dex really knows what he's doing when he cooks his food, I can tell you!"_ – Seboca, Dug holovid star


	5. Ahsoka Tano

"_By golly, this is the coolest place I've ever seen in the Core Worlds of the galaxy! Dex Jettster really knows what he's doing when he prepares his meals. Sure, he may not be very physically attractive to many, but he has a good heart, and his diner is nice and cozy. I come here sometimes with Barriss, my best friend, and it's the best possible place for two chums to come and enjoy some food, drink and a nice conversation without people eavesdropping on us. The diner's booths and bar seats are a little hard, but not too bad, and Dex sure prepares some great meat dishes, like the shaak and cheese sandwich, for instance, to satisfy a meat-eating species like me. Their Cerean cones are yummy, too, and they mix the best blue milkshakes I've ever tasted. If you come here, come here for the cozy privacy and the tasty food, you won't regret it."_ – Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano


	6. Barriss Offee

"_How quaint for Dex to own and run a diner that looks like the architecture of Coruscant back in the days of the Golden Age of the Republic. If I ever have a permanent home, like Coruscant sort of is, then I would like it to be this diner. I enjoy having conversations here with Ahsoka, my fellow Padawan, and my Master, Luminara Unduli, when we have the chance. It has a beautiful décor, colored in the same color that represents the diplomacy of the Republic, red, and its structure was sculpted with curves and bends at the corners and the roof, instead of making it look like a square or rectangular box, like so many other places I could mention, like the Jedi Temple, though I mean no offense to my Jedi Masters when I say that. I'm also glad that it has food with fruit and vegetables in it, because I like to eat a balance of plants and meat, though sometimes I lean a little closer to the plants. If you're looking for a place that looks, not necessarily old-fashioned, but ancient and traditional, try Dex's Diner. It's the best place for a quiet meal any time." _– Jedi Padawan Barriss Offee


	7. Uli Divini

"_I, for one, do not like fancy or expensive restaurants. Sure, they're often beautiful to look at, but you have to dress up for them and look your cleanest, and while I don't mean this as laziness, I don't always like to do that just before I eat. Besides, I enjoy simple and, yes, greasy food a lot, and a place where you can relax and unwind. That's why I love Dex's Diner. They serve the best breakfast, lunch, and dinner I've ever tried, and it's so much better than all the disgusting slop I've had to eat as a military surgeon, at least on the road. Dex himself is like a best pal right out of a family-and-friend-based holofilm, with his messy, but intelligent, appearance and his homely menu. He certainly is street-smart enough that he can provide just about any information to people he trusts, like the Jedi. I like the fact that he serves his food at very cheap prices, as well, which is another reason I prefer simple restaurants to fancy ones. I can't afford to eat more expensive food most of the time, anyway. And those waitresses he has working for him are just the best! FLO, the droid waitress, is kind of cute as a droid on a unicycle, but Hermione Bagwa is a real head-turner. If it weren't for my recent infatuation with Jedi Barriss Offee, the loveliest woman I've ever seen, I would gladly ask Hermione out on a date if I ever got the chance! Anyway, I think anyone but the stuffiest people can enjoy the greasy spoon Dex's Diner, where everybody knows your name."_ – Kornell "Uli" Divini, Lieutenant, Republic Surgical Corps


End file.
